


I'm in Charge

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Husband Ivar knows exactly what you need





	I'm in Charge

You had numerous relationships throughout your life. Some were good and some were really bad. Your relationship with the youngest son of Ragnar, Ivar, was by far the best experience of your life. He took care of you in ways that no one else had been able to both mentally and physically.

He always made sure you felt special every day and in every way. You knew without a shadow of a doubt how he felt about you even if he very rarely said those three little words. He was happy to indulge you in anything you wanted to try both in and out of the bedroom. You had days where you wanted slow and gentle, you had other days where you wanted to be in full control. Today was not one of those days. Today you wanted him to have control over you, just let your mind shut off after a long day.

“Hands on the bed and bend over. I wanna see that pretty little ass in the air for me.” You did as he asked, placing your hands on the mattress, the soft sheets gently cradling your hands as you fisted them in excitement of what was to come. Closing your eyes as you arched your back, your ass sticking out further, a groan escaping you when his hands caressed your back.

“You’re already wet, aren’t you my love?” He asked, and you nodded, not trusting your voice. Your desire running rampant throughout your veins and settling into your throbbing core. “You want me to spank you?”

“Yes…please.” He grinned, pulling one large hand back, and it landed on your right cheek with a satisfying slap that echoed around the walls of your shared bedroom. You cried out, pushing back into his hand for more. He chuckled, treating the other side of your ass to the same punishment. “Fuck, Ivar!” You whimpered, the pleasurable tingle working down your thighs, resonating in your pussy making it clench tightly in want.

“Patience, my love.” He said, bringing his hand down again, making you arch and cry out once more. Your core was throbbing, begging for his length to fill you, but before you could speak he spanked you again, and all you could do was whimper and groan low in your throat.

“Your ass looks so fucking good right now.” His words shot straight to your core and you nodded, a keening sound coming from your mouth as he spanked you again. “You know how hard I am right now? Seeing you bent over, ass blood red…my hands showing my claim on you?” His hand came down again, and he groaned along with you, before the telltale sound of his breeches lowering made you tremble with anticipation. His thick cock was pulled from his pants, rubbing the tip over your slit. “Fuck…” He groaned, enjoying the tingle shooting down his spine at the feel of your warmth and wetness.

You nodded, unable to disagree at this point. Your fingers grasping the bed sheets tightly with a white knuckled grip as he pushed the head of his cock against your weeping opening. Slowly, he pushed into you, his groan echoing yours as he split you open, his movement not stopping until he was fully seated inside of you. Your walls fluttered around him and your ass burned from the contact with his hot skin pressed against you.

Your throat was dry as he started to move, your wetness coating him more than enough to launch straight into a punishing rhythm, the slap of his pelvis against your ass only igniting the burn of your sensitive flesh further. His hands gripped your hips tightly, giving him the maximum amount of thrust, the power of his strokes pushing you inch by inch up the length of the bed.

The moans of your pleasure and his grunting moans echoed around the room, furthering your own arousal with how wanton you truly sounded. Before your pleasured high had come back down, he quickly pulled out of you, ignoring your whine of protest at how empty you suddenly felt.

“I wanna cover you in mark’s…claim you. Make sure all of Kattegat knows who you belong to.” He muttered, nipping his way down your leg. You whimpered, relishing in the feeling of his teeth clamping onto your skin, but wanting him to come back up and inside of you, not make you wait.

“Ivar…please husband.” Your voice had the tone of a whiny child and he just chuckled, before climbing up your body. The telltale sound of his pants hitting the floor followed by the sound of his weapons belt against the hardwood floor sending a shiver up your spine. “Fuck me… please..” Your voice sounded completely wrecked, causing his face to give off the smug smirk that you saw so often in these situations.

“I love it when you beg for me.” He pulled you where he wanted you, tugging your ankles roughly. He pushed your arms together, tying his belt into a knot so tight you were worried it would cut off your circulation. “Fucking love it when you can’t touch me either… just because I know you want to. You want to dig your nails into my back… pull my hair…my dirty little girl…isn’t that right, wife?” He spoke into your ear, the deep rumble of his voice moved straight through you, the nip of his teeth making goosebumps spread across your neck.  
You groaned loudly, both in agreement and in annoyance. He released your hands, leaving them tied behind your back. Looking down, he brushed his cockhead against your entrance, teasing you, watching your pussy clench around nothing. You gasped and he shook his head, chuckling at how your body easily reacted to him with the smallest of touches. He pushed you back onto the soft mattress with a bounce. Your ass easily raised back into the air. Running his hand over your ass before landing a light smack, you cried out and felt yourself completely give into his will. The feeling of him rubbing his cock against you once again making you submit.

“I fucking love your pussy…the way you taste, the way you feel around my cock.”

“Ivar…” You groaned, flexing your hands within your bindings. “Please, I need you…”

“Need what…tell me, my love?” He whispered, tapping his cock against your opening, leaving pre cum stained on your skin.  
“I need your cock…need it inside me…need you to fill me up like only you can.”

He made a low sound in the back of his throat and you wished you could see his face in this moment. His expressions were glorious. Watching how much pleasure you could give him was almost enough to make you come without a single touch.

He kept dipping between your thighs with his dick, teasing you mercilessly. “Prove it…prove how bad you want me.” You groaned loudly, wanting this game of waiting to be done and over.

“Just fuck me already! Gods I’m dripping. I’m so wet for you…just slide in and pound me, please!” You were getting antsy now, having him so close but not getting what you were wanting. You felt his fist in your hair, twisting it around his large hand, before yanking you up a little, the slight sting of pain making your entire body quiver.  
“Remember who is in charge, wife…I don’t take orders from you.”

“I’m sorry.” Your voice was breathless, heavy panting becoming the only sound to be heard for several long minutes.

“You’ll wait as long as I want you to wait. Not a second more or less, understood?” You stayed quiet, hoping beyond hope that he would just dive in, but you weren’t that lucky yet. “I want your pussy wrapped tight around my cock. Love filling you up with my seed… watching it spill out of you, staining those beautiful thighs.” He chuckled, grabbing his cock and rubbing it over your drenched pussy. You groaned, your throat strained and pulled taught where he still had a hold of your hair.

“Don’t get greedy.” He moved his cock back down to your cunt, rubbing it over your entrance, dipping the tip inside you before pulling out. This happened five more times before you tried to move your hips back, hoping it would be all the encouragement he would need.

“I’m gonna fuck you, wife. I’m gonna fuck you hard, until you’re filled up with my seed. Maybe the Gods will bless us with a child this time, hmm?”

You shivered, pushing back against him unconsciously once again. “So eager…” He breathed out against the back of your neck before sucking onto your pulse point. He pushed into you, only a couple of inches, before pulling out, and tightening his hold on your hair. You grunted, and he pushed into you again, adding a little more of his length. Just when you thought he was going to pull out of you again to tease some more, he pulled out and slammed all the way in, making you scream loudly. The smug smirk on his face drained away as he started to fuck you into the mattress, his fingers still retaining their tight hold on your hair. His free hand landed on your ass, and he dug his fingers in, leaving little half moon marks on your skin from his nails.

Due to all of his edging and teasing, you felt the sensation of your impending orgasm to be so much stronger than usual. The erratic quivers of your walls letting you know you were going to squirt all over your warrior. It didn’t happen often but when you let yourself go enough to let it go, Ivar became a kid in a candy store. Knowing he could do that to you was one of his kinks that he loved to indulge in whenever you would let him. Seeing the signs, Ivar thrust into you impossibly harder. His deadly accuracy attacking your g-spot with force.  
“I fucking love it when you flood me, wife. Please love…drench me, ruin these fucking furs…” You cried out, and he tugged on your hair, using his free hand to smack your ass once more. The familiar sting bringing back all of the burns from the previous slaps. Your juices gushed out of you, soaking your thighs, running down onto the furs and mattress. “Yes, come on, fuck…”

You could barely hear him,  the sound of his thighs slapping into yours, the obscene noise of his cock pushing into your soaked pussy, the blood rushing through your ears from the last powerful orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” He growled out, feeling his cock swell, prompting another burst of pleasure within you, and you screamed, his hand pulling your hair hard enough to raise you off the mattress completely. His mouth found your throat as he came hard, biting down on the sturdy skin between your neck and shoulder.  
When he was done, he leaned back, letting you fall onto the bed like a ragdoll. Your limbs unable to work on their own. You were so satisfied you couldn’t bring yourself to move. You doubted if the house was on fire that you would make a run for it at this point much to Ivar’s amusement. He grinned, stroking your back lovingly with the tips of his fingers, tracing over your every curve.

“We should probably take a bath, my love.”

“I don’t want to move…just hold me for a little bit…I’ll get up soon.”

“Whatever you need, my love. Whatever you need.” Ivar said while untying the belt from your arms, massaging the read marks on your wrists and scooting up behind you and holding you to his body. The feeling of his sweaty skin on your own, the steady thrum of his heart against your back, lulled you into an amazingly deep sleep filled with dreams of new things for you both to try.


End file.
